Currently, a wireless communication system such as a portable telephone system and a wireless local area network (LAN) has been widely used. Further, a next-generation communication technique has been continuously discussed so as to further improve a communication speed and communication capacity in a mobile communication field. For example, in 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) which is a standard-setting organization, standardization of a communication standard such as long term evolution (LTE) and LTE-advance (LTE-A) based on the LTE has been completed or examined.
In such wireless communication system, there is a case in which wireless communication in which a micro base station (or femtocell base station; femto BS. The micro base station may be referred to below as a femtocell base station) is used is performed.
A femtocell base station is capable of performing wireless communication with a registered user (or a registered terminal device) and has difficulty in wireless communication with users other than the registered user, for example. Femtocell base stations are installed in indoor or underground places in which communication radio waves are weaker than those in outdoor places, for example, and are capable of performing wireless communication with terminal devices in such places as well. Femtocell base stations employing the LTE communication standard have been started to be sold today.
In a case in which a femtocell base station is installed in a house or the like, the femtocell base station is coupled to a network of a mobile communication network provider which provides the femtocell base station, for example. The femtocell base station is capable of accessing a content server and the like, for example, by using the network of the mobile communication network provider so as to provide contents to subordinate terminals.
Further, in a case in which a femtocell base station is installed in a house or the like, the femtocell base station (or a home network including terminals) is coupled to a network of a provider which provides a connection service to Internet, for example. The femtocell base station is also capable of accessing a content server by using the network of the provider, for example.
Thus, the femtocell base station is coupled to a network of a mobile communication network provider and a network of a provider, for example, and is capable of accessing a content server and the like by using a plurality of routes. Which provider's network or which route the femtocell base station uses is determined in accordance with a destination internet protocol (IP) address of a transmission packet, for example. When a transmission destination IP address of an IP packet is address #1, for example, the femtocell base station selects route #1 and transmits the IP packet to a network of a provider. On the other hand, when a transmission destination IP address of an IP packet is address #2, for example, the femtocell base station selects route #2 and transmits the IP packet to a network of a mobile communication network provider.
Meanwhile, examples of a network for delivering contents such as a moving image and music via Internet include a contents delivery network.
A plurality of content servers are coupled to the contents delivery network and hold contents identical to each other, and the contents are delivered from a content server which is closest to a user, for example. Selection of a content server in the contents delivery network is performed in accordance with an IP address of a domain name server (DNS), for example. The DNS server is a server which replies an IP address corresponding to a uniform resource locator (URL) in response to a DNS query including the URL, for example.
For example, when a DNS server in the contents delivery network receives a DNS query from a DNS server of a certain network, the DNS server in the contents delivery network replies an IP address of content server #1, and when the DNS server in the contents delivery network receives a DNS query from a DNS server of another network, the DNS server in the contents delivery network replies an IP address of content server #2.
Meanwhile, there is a technique called link aggregation in a communication field. The link aggregation is a technique for performing communication by using one or a plurality of routes simultaneously, for example. A wider bandwidth is realized by the link aggregation, for example, being able to improve a throughput (or transmission capacity) of traffic flow.
The technique related to the link aggregation includes the following example. Namely, there is such technique that a communication terminal refers to a connection rule table including a priority order and communication fee for every access point, selects an access point to be coupled from a usable network, and establishes link aggregation so as to perform communication.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-246875 is an example of related art.